Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine
|Gatunek = Gra logiczna |Tryby = *Jednoosobowy *Wieloosobowy |Platformy = *Sega Mega Drive *Sega Master System *Sega Game Gear *Virtual Console *Steam *GameCube, PC, PlayStation 2, Sega Mobile, Xbox (kompilacje) |Nośniki = *Kartridż *CD-Rom *Digital download }} Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, znana również jako Dr. Robotnik and His Mean Bean Machine – gra logiczna stworzona przez studio Compile, a wydana przez Segę na konsole Sega Mega Drive, Sega Master System i Sega Game Gear. Dwie wersje gry ukazały się w latach 1993 i 1994 w Ameryce Północnej i Europie. Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine jest wzorowana na japońskiej grze Puyo Puyo i osadzona jest w uniwersum serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Gracz wciela się w Has Bean, którego celem jest ocalić porwanych mieszkańców Beanville i powstrzymać złego Dr Ivo Robotnika. Produkcja W październiku 1992 roku arkadowa wersja Puyo Puyo była przygotowywana przez Compile i Sega AM1 w Japonii. Wykorzystywała ona postaci z serii Madou Monogatari. Port na Sega Mega Drive wydano jedynie w Japonii, 18 grudnia 1992 roku. Dopiero rok później gra została wydana w pozostałych krajach, pod nazwą Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. Międzynarodowa wersja została całkowicie zmieniona, jeśli chodzi o grafikę i miejsce akcji. Praktycznie wszystkie postaci z Puyo Puyo zastąpiona bohaterami serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Ścieżka dźwiękowa stanowi zremiksowane przez Masanori Hikichi i Naofumi Hataya oryginalne kompozycje Masanobu Tsukamoto i Einosuke Nagao dla gry Puyo Puyo. Fabuła Dr Ivo Robotnik opracował najnowszy plan podboju planety Mobius. Dzięki swojej Mean Bean Machine udało mu się zmienić porwanych mieszkańców Beanville w mechanicznych niewolników, którzy posłużą do pozbycia się ze świata muzyki i zabawy na zawsze. Robotnik wysłał również swoje roboty, aby zagoniły niewinne fasolki do ciemnych lochów, skąd zostaną przetransportowani do Mean Bean Machine. Gracz, wcielający się w rolę Has Bean, musi pokonać wrogie roboty, aby na koniec stanąć do walki z samym Robotnikiem. Pod koniec gry Mean Bean Machine zostaje zniszczona, fasolki uwolnione, a Robotnik ucieka. Rozgrywka Główna rozgrywka thumb|Przykładowa rozgrywka Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine to logiczna gra podobna do Tetrisa. Rozgrywa toczy się na dwóch planszach. Plansza po lewej należy do gracza, a po prawej do jego przeciwnika. W innych trybach prawa pozostaje czasami pusta. Celem gry jest zebrać jak najwięcej punktów, poprzez tworzenie połączeń między fasolkami. Fasolki występują w pięciu kolorach: czerwonym, zielonym, niebieskim, żółtym i fioletowym. Gracz musi połączyć fasolki tego samego koloru w grupy liczące co najmniej cztery. Po tym połączone fasolki znikną i dodzadza graczowi punkty. Plansza jest szeroka na sześć i wysoka na trzynaście fasolek. Jeśli plansza jest zbyt wypełniona i fasolki przekroczą limit wysokości, podłoga planszy rozpadnie się. Gracz, którego plansza została zniszczona, przegrywa. Podczas gdy fasolki spadają gracz może przemieszczać je w prawo i w lewo. Możliwe jest także zmienianie ich ustawienia, poprzez obracanie jednej fasolki, a także przyspieszanie ich spadku. Na górze przerwy między dwiema planszami znajdują się okienka, przedstawiające jaką kolejną parę fasolek otrzyma dany gracz. Po pewnym czasie prędkość spadania fasolek będzie się zwiększać. thumb|left|Samouczek Gracz może tworzyć bardziej zaawansowane łańcuchy fasolek. Dla przykładu: zniknięcie grupy fasolek na dole sprawi, że w dół spadną z fasolki z góry i połączą się z tymi z dołu. Wywołana w ten sposób reakcja łańcuchowa generuje graczowi dużą ilość punktów. Zwiększa się również ilość Refugee Bean, które zostają zrzucane w losowych miejscach na planszy gracza. Ilość Refugee Bean zależy od długości combo, oraz jest wyświetlana nad planszą wrogiego gracza. Refugee Bean stanowią przeszkody, które znikają jedynie wtedy, kiedy w pobliżu nich znajdzie się kombinacja co najmniej czterech połączonych ze sobą fasolek. Gracz może zniwelować nadciągające Refugee Bean i odesłać je do przeciwnika, jeśli stworzy odpowiednio długi łańcuch combo. Głównym trybem gry jest Scenario Mode. Składa się z 13 poziomów. Na każdym z innych gracz walczy z innym przeciwnikiem, sterowanym przez komputer. Z każdym kolejnym poziomem zwiększa się szybkość spadania fasolek. Przed walką z przeciwnikiem pojawiają się krótkie przerywniki, zawierające wypowiedź oponenta. Jeśli graczowi nie uda pokonać się przeciwnika, zostanie odesłany do ekranu Dodatkowej szansy, gdzie będzie mógł, w ciągu 10 sekund, zdecydować czy kontynuować rozgrywkę. W Scenario Mode ilość dodatkowych szans jest niewyczerpana. Po zwycięstwie gracz otrzymuje kod, który może wpisać aby powtórzyć dany poziom. Po zakończeniu i napisach końcowych, ukazuje się lista najlepszych wyników, na której gracz może zobaczyć swoją ilość punktów. Lista przeciwników 16-bit 8-bit Inne tryby 1P VS. 2P Mode thumb|Ustalanie poziomu trudności w trybie wieloosobowym W trybie 1P VS. 2P Mode może zmierzyć się ze sobą dwóch graczy. Aby uruchomić tryb wieloosobowy, do konsoli muszą być podłączone dwa kontrolery. Gracze mogą wybierać pomiędzy pięcioma poziomami trudności: najłatwiejszym, łatwym, normalny, trudnym i najtrudniejszym. Ilość rund można ustalać w menu opcji. Podczas rozgrywki, plansza po lewej należy do gracza pierwszego (1P), a plansza po prawej do gracza drugiego (2P). Wynik pierwszego gracza wyświetlany jest na dole ekranu, a ilość punktów drugiego gracza mieści się pod spodem. Zasady gry są takie same jak w Scenario Mode. Po zakończeniu rozgrywki, przegrany gracz musi wcisnąć START w ciągu 10 sekund, aby rozpocząć nowy mecz. W lewym i górnym rogu ekranu pojawiają się gwiazdki, przedstawiające ilość zwycięstw odpowiedniego gracza. Exercise Mode thumb|left|Wielka fasolka Exercise Mode to inny tryb dla dwóch graczy. Drugi gracz może dołączyć wciskając przycisk START na swoim kontrolerze. Gracze mogą tutaj sprawdzić swoje umiejętności, wybierając jeden z trzech poziomów trudności, od których zależy ilość bonusowych punktów: najłatwiejszy (brak bonus), normalny (40,000 dodatkowych punktów) i najtrudniejszy (90,000 dodatkowych punktów). W tym trybie gracz musi zdobyć wymaganą ilość punktów, aby otrzymać dany bonus. Wraz ze zdobywaniem punktów zacznie zwiększać się szybkość spadania fasolek. Nie pojawiają się tutaj żadne Refugee Bean, co ułatwia rozgrywkę. Jeśli gracz będzie bliski przegranej, na planszy pojawią się dwie postaci: *Has Bean - skacze dookoła planszy gracza, zmieniając kolor wszystkich dotkniętych przez siebie fasolek. *Big Bean - wielka, zielona fasolka, która spada prosto na dół planszy, likwidując dwie kolumny fasolek. Kiedy jeden z graczy przegra, może wcisnąć START w celu rozpoczęcia nowej rozgrywki. Jeśli gracz osiągnął wymaganą ilość punktów w ciągu 10 sekund nie wcisnął START, może je podpisać swoimi inicjałami w tabelce najlepszych wyników. Puzzle Mode thumb|Puzzle Mode Puzzle Mode to tryb pojawiający się jedynie w 8-bitowej wersji Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. Tryb ten składa się z 30 wyzwań, w których gracz musi rozwiązać różne problemy używając podstawowych mechanik gry. Ukończenie wyzwania nagradza gracza hasłem, które pozwala graczowi kontynuować rozgrywkę po restarcie od konkretnego momentu. Po wypełnieniu wszystkich wyzwań wyświetlane zostają napisy końcowe. Poniższa tabelka prezentuje wszystkie wyzwania w trybie Puzzle Mode. Postacie *Has Bean *Doktor Robotnik *Badniki **Arms **Frankly **Humpty **Coconuts **Davy Sprocket **Skweel **Dynamight **Grounder **Spike **Sir Ffuzzy-Logik **Dragon Breath **Scratch *Fasolki **Refugee Bean **Big Bean Różnice między wersjami 16-bit i 8-bit thumb|Rozgrywka w wersji na Master System W wersji 8-bitowej pojawiają się następujące zmiany: *Nie pojawiają się przerywniki przed walką z każdym przeciwnikiem. *Fioletowe fasolki są pokolorowane na różowo. *W Scenario Mode poziomu od 1-8 posiadają kamienne tło. Poziomy od 8-13 mają bardziej mechaniczne tło. *Brak ustawiania poziomu trudności. *Zakończenie gry jest uproszczone i nie pojawiają się w nim postacie. Game Gear i Master System *W wersji na Master System rozdzielczość ekranu jest szersza. *W wersji na Game Gear usunięto mechaniczne tło z poziomów 8-13. *Napisy końcowe w wersji na Game Gear posiadają niebieskie tło, podczas gdy w wersji na Master System tło jest czarne. Krytyka 16-bitowa wersja gry Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine uzyskała głównie pozytywne recenzje w momencie wydania. Magazyn Mega wystawił grze ocenę 90%, twierdząc że nawet osoby nienawidzące wszystkie co związane z Soniciem ją pokochają. Sega Magazine pochwalił tryb wieloosobowy, a także uznał grę za jedną z najlepszych gier logicznych na Mega Drive. Również w wielu kolejnych wydaniach i kompilacjach, grę oceniano pozytywnie. Tom Bramwell z Eurogamer pochwalił wersję z Sonic Mega Collection Plus. Co do wersji z Virtual Console, Fran Mirabella z IGN opisał ją jako małą różnorodność w kolekcji, podczas gdy Lucas M. Thomas uznał, że gra przetrwała próbę czasu, szczególnie w kwestii udźwiękowienia. Wersja 8-bitowa również uzyskała pozytywne recenzja. Sega Magazine pochwaliło wersję na Game Gear za ogólna prezentację, grywalność i poziom trudności. GamePro opisało ją jako wciągającą i skomplikowaną, zwracając uwagę na dobre sterowanie, ułatwiające nauczenia się gry. W momencie ponownego wydania tej wersji na Nintendo 3DS, Neal Ronaghan z Nintendo World Report wystawił grze ocenę 8/10, chwaląc jej uzależniającą rozgrywkę, ale również zwracając uwagę na problemy w rozgrywce, związane z niską rozdzielczością. Ron DelVillano z Nintendo Life wyraził swoją satysfakcję związaną z trybem wieloosobowym. Skrytykował grę za jej przestarzałą grafikę, ale pochwalił rozgrywkę za to, że nadal wydawała mu się świeża po 20 latach od premiery. Jeremy Parish z 1UP zauważył jednak kilka negatywów związanych z grą, zwracając uwagę na to że w momencie wydania Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, w Ameryce ukazała się również niemal taka sama gra, czyli Puyo Puyo. Damien McFerran z Nintendolife określił sztuczną inteligencję w Scenario Mode jako dostateczne wyzwanie, ale tylko na chwilę. Aaron Thomas z GameSpot przyznał że mechaniki gry były łatwe do opanowania, ale sama gra zaczęła się robić trudna po dwóch poziomach. Inne wersje i porty 16-bit W Korei Południowej, Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine została wydana przez Samsung pod nazwą Dong Gu Ri Te Chi Jak Jeon. Wraz z Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) i Sonic the Hedgehog 2 znalazła się w kompilacji Sonic Compilation na Mega Drive w 1995 roku. Później znalazła się również na PC, w kompilacji Sega PC Puzzle Pack (1999), Sonic Mega Collection (2002) na GameCube, oraz Sonic Mega Collection Plus (2004) na PlayStation 2/Xbox. 11 grudnia 2006 Sega wydała Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine na Virtual Console na Wii, gdzie można ją kupić za 800 Wii Points. Później gra ukazała się także w Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection na Xbox 360/PlayStation 3 w 2009 roku, Sega Mega Drive Classic Collection Volume 4 w 2010 roku, oraz Sega Mega Drive Classic Collection Gold Edition z 2011 roku. Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine trzykrotnie wydawano w Japonii. Przed Sonic Mega Collection i Sonic Mega Collection Plus została wydana w kompilacji zagranicznych tytułów na PC, znanej jako Sega Archives From USA Vol.2. 8-bit Wersja Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine na Game Gear ukazała się jako jedna z mini-gier do odblokowania za zdobycie 130 emblematów w Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut (2003). Ta sama wersja znalazła się również w Sonic Mega Collection Plus (2004). W 2003 roku Sega of America wydała wersję na Game Gear na platformy mobilne, za pośrednictwem usługi Sega Mobile. W 2013 roku wersja na Game Gear ponownie została wydana na Virtual Console Nintendo 3DS, gdzie może być odblokowana za 300 punktów. Ciekawostki *Wraz z Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball, Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine jest pierwsza grą z [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]] która nie rozgrywa się w głównym uniwersum. Zamiast tego osadzona jest w świecie serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. *Jest to jeden z pierwszych spin-offów w serii, w który Sonic nie pojawia się, ani nie zostaje nawet wspomniany. *W Scenario Mode, przytrzymując strzałkę w lewo i w prawo na drugim kontrolerze uniemożliwia sztucznej inteligencji ręczne zrzucanie fasolek. Widać to szczególnie podczas walki z Frankly i Coconuts. Błąd ten pochodzi z najstarszej wersji arkadowego Puyo Puyo, który mimo że został naprawiony w bardziej rozpowszechnionej wersji, wciąż pozostał w angielskim porcie na Mega Drive. [[Plik:Mean Bean Machine Mania 3.png|thumb|Mean Bean Machine w grze Sonic Mania]] *Boss poziomu Chemical Plant Zone z gry Sonic Mania korzysta z tych samych mechanik, co rozgrywka w Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. Oprócz tego odniesienia, w grze pojawia się tryb Mean Bean, w którym udział może wziąć dwóch graczy. Kategoria:Gry 2D Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1993 roku Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1994 roku Kategoria:Mega Drive Kategoria:Game Gear Kategoria:Master System Kategoria:PC Kategoria:Steam Kategoria:Virtual Console